megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Astarte
Merge with Astaroth? The bio mentions that she was eventually demonized into Astaroth, the name of the Persona's second form (Ashtoreth) is pretty close to Astaroth and in two games (Megami Tensei II and Giten Megami Tensei) the name Astarte has been used for the demon Astaroth. So, merge?--Otherarrow (talk) 16:43, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT:I just checked, and Ashtoreth and Astaroth are not the same in Japanese. Sorry. But I still want a merge to at least be considered.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::They don't seem to have the same history, it seems like asking if this and Astaroth should be merged is like asking if Sati and Parvati should be merged. Or am I missing something here? « Zahlzeit 01:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I got you. Unlike Sati and Parvati, I don't think Astarte and Astaroth have been in the same title, but otherwise, I think it's the same case. Astaroth does seem to be based on Astarte's MT2 design though.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::On the same note, should we split Astarte and Ashtoreth, or are we fine as is?--Otherarrow (talk) 02:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well again, maybe I'm missing something because my knowledge of mythology is very thin but aren't Astarte and Ashtoreth, in fact, the same person? « Zahlzeit 05:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::From what I can tell, Astarte is to Ashtoreth what either of them are to Ishtar or Aphrodite. Basically, the version of the same goddess adopted by a different culture. Of course, that is just from I read on the history section from this very article. Someone else a little more versed in this could probably clarify this better.--Otherarrow (talk) 06:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You got it right, their name and sometimes their role changes depending on the mythology. I wasn't sure about adding Ashtoreth to the same page as Astaroth since Astaroth is the demonized version of her and is associated more with Ishtar in the series than Astarte. So when I made the Astarte page I included her since they are different variations of the same deity. --JupiterKnight (talk) 16:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::If I recall, unlike Ishtar, Astaroth and Astarte, Ashtoreth's only appearance in the series is as the "battle" form of the Astarte persona in trinity soul, correct? I think that it would be best to either keep Ashtoreth here or split it off into it's own page, but not merge it with Astaroth or anything. Is Ashtoreth treated as a different Person from Astarte in trinity soul?--Otherarrow (talk) 19:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::It's been forever since I saw it but I know that both Personas belong to the same person and since she's only appeared in Trinity Soul I didn't feel like she needed a separate page. So I agree with you on that.--JupiterKnight (talk) 19:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) MTII Astaroth Astarte is actually Astaroth in MTII. I even checked this site, and that's what seems to be the correct name.-- 02:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I am pretty sure that says Astarte. I admit, I don't know Japanese, but I compared that with that site's SMT section, and the two are different names. Also, there is the fact that he is called Astarte, in Engrish and everything, in the ending for the Famicom version. (Then again, the ending also has some R/L errors and hilarious manglings of "Beelzebub" and "Lucifer" but I doubt they are stupid enough to outright confuse two different entities.)--Otherarrow (talk) 02:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I compared the kanji and it seemed to match. Also, yeah, it's not a good idea to trust the names given in the ending. They named Asura Asherah of all things.-- 02:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, in Strange Journey...:P--Otherarrow (talk) 16:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not only was that released nearly 20 years after MTII, it was developed by an entirely different company (I think it was Namco (or Namcot, as it was named back then), but don't quote me on that), so I doubt they would reference that, if that's what you're saying. Anyway, are you okay if I just moved the MTII section to Astaroth, or what?-- 18:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::It was a joke. And I am fairy certain that MT and MTII were developed by Atlus, just published by Namco. As for Astarte, I'd leave it. It doesn't really matter, but there is more evidence for keeping it than moving it. (again, the Japanese for the MTII boss isn't the same as the Japanese for Astaroth anyway)--Otherarrow (talk) 19:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay then. I'm fairly certain that it's supposed to be Astaroth, considering that it uses the design that would later be used in SMT1, but I guess I'm fine with keeping it as Astarte.-- 19:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC)